1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors of the type having plug and receptacle components for general and hazardous industrial applications and, more particularly, is concerned with a receptacle assembly having a cover position indicating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years a comprehensive selection of electrical products, namely, electrical fittings, enclosures, distribution equipment, connectors, controls and lighting fixtures, have been manufactured and sold by Killark Electric Manufacturing Company, a subsidiary of Hubbell Incorporated. These electrical products are designed for use in hazardous, hostile, corrosive and general industrial environments. More specifically, weather resistant electrical connectors having plugs and receptacles are designed as general purpose equipment for use in and around industrial plants, both indoors and outdoors, on portable and stationary apparatuses.
Commonly, an electrical connector receptacle has a body which is adapted to receive a plug at one end and a cover which is used to close the body when the receptacle is not in use. In closing the body, the cover engages and seals the open end of the receptacle preventing water from entering the body and contacting any electrical connections within the receptacle. The cover generally threadably screws onto the body. The cover is typically provided with a gasket and is attached to the body by means of a lanyard, chain, hinge or the like so that the cover cannot be misplaced when the receptacle is not in use.
A problem exists, however, in the prior art designs. When the cover engages the body, it is difficult to determine whether the cover has been rotated to a position where the cover makes its most secure fit with the body. None of the prior art designs provide a way for an electrician to make this determination without rotating the cover.
Consequently, a need still exists for a receptacle assembly which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.